A csapda
by herika
Summary: A Shadow című fordításhoz kapcsolódó melléktörténet a macsek és Piton főszereplésével. Az eredeti történet fővonalához nem tartozik szorosan hozzá. Egy aranyos kis közjáték a két szereplő között az ismerkedésük kezdetén.


**A Történet a Shadow egy mellékszála, az eredeti írás szempontjából ugyan lényegtelen, de annál aranyosabb apró szemelvény a varázsló és a macska életéből.**

**Fogadjátok szeretettel.**

**Eredeti történet címe: **The Trap

**Írta: **Keina Snape

**Fordította: **Herika

**Béta: **Ezúttal senki, szóval az összes helyesírási, fordítási hiba, és az előzőekből eredő magyartalanság az én hibám.

És természetesen a fordítás Keina engedélyével és tudtával készült.

**A csapda**

Előre kellett volna látnia. Egy tálka hal a nap közepén, amikor nem is kérte; a Fekete Ember hangja – szelídebb a szokásosnál –, az a ravasz mosoly… Ó, igen, fel kellett volna ismernie a jeleket abból, amik két nappal korábban történtek.

Egy csapda.

Naivan vágtatott a tálhoz, boldogan, hogy váratlan ételhez jut. Ám alig dugta bele az orrát, amikor látta a Fekete Ember árnyékát felé nyúlni. Oroszlánhoz méltó reflexekkel messzire ugrott, egyenesen a lépcsőre, de egy bűbáj arra kényszerítette, hogy megváltoztassa röppályáját és a laboratórium sarkába hajítva találta magát, majd a fenyegető árnyék apró, elégedett mosollyal lecsapott rá.

- Lám, lám, ki lehet jelenteni, hogy a csata véget ért, te ártatlan macska! – kuncogott a férfi.

Shadow hunyorogni kezdett, érezte, hogy a varázsló fölényes arca láttán túlárad rajta a tompa düh. Az ember felemelte a pálcáját és a macska a másodperc törtrésze alatt a Fekete Ember kezét célozva teljes erejével nekiugrott.

A férfi a macska nagy megelégedésére meglepett kiáltást hallatott, amikor az állat kitépte a pálcát a kezéből, és a pálcával a fogai között villámgyorsan a legközelebbi szekrény felé rohant.

Shadow a férfi tekintetének láttán – amikor lefegyverezte őt – mindent megadott volt, ha képes nevetni: Megfizethetetlen volt! Egy sor szitokszó töltötte be a helyiséget, és visszapattant a kőfalakról. Nos, igen, a Fekete Ember mérges volt.

Léptek közeledtek és a bájitalmester vörösen eltorzult arca feltűnt a szekrény alatt.

A macska még hátrébb húzódott, és szorosan markolta a botot a mancsai között. Nem, az ember nem fogja megkapni azt! Szó sem lehet róla! Nagyon is jól tudta, mi történhet vele, ha a varázsló ráteszi a mancsát! A macska összeborzongott a két nappal korábban történtek emlékére. SOHA TÖBBÉ! Nem számít, mint mondott a Fekete Ember, soha többé nem fogja megengedni neki…

- _Invito _pálca! – mondta váratlanul a varázsló

Shadow egy pillanatig azt hitte, valami hiba történt a varázsigével; a férfinél kellett volna, hogy legyen a pálca, ahhoz, hogy kiszórja azt, nemde? És a pálca…

Mielőtt átgondolhatta volna, hogy elereszti a pálcát, a már a varázsló kezében volt, és… ő vele együtt.

Ezúttal Shadow volt az, aki felnyávogott, amikor a Fekete Ember a nyakszirtjénél fogva felemelte őt.

- Te pokolfajzat, azt hiszed, okos vagy? Legyen ez egy lecke neked! Sose becsülj alá egy pálca nélküli varázslót! És most…

A macska kétségbeesett erővel küzdött. Nem, semmiképp, az embernek nincs joga, hogy ezt tegye vele, neki semmi…

Egy másodperccel később marószagú púderköd borította be, megtüsszögtette, úgy hogy nem tudta visszatartani a lélegzetét. Miközben köhécselt, a Fekete Ember – szitkozódva, amiért megkarmolta – felborzolva bundáját munkához látott, és olyan durván dörzsölte, hogy az a rémes anyag belepte a bundáját és teljesen átjárta az a borzasztó szag.

A férfi két perccel később eleresztette, és a macska boldogtalanul és bosszúsan elrohant elbújni a szekrény alatt. Gyilkos pillantást vetett a varázsló felé, aki épp olyan zilált és kimerült volt a csatától, mint ő. A varázsló belerogyott egy karosszékbe és egy gyors _Tergeo_-val eltűntette a ruhájáról a púdert.

- Kész – sóhajtotta. – Tényleg semmi szükség nem volt erre az öldöklésre! Akár tetszik neked, akár nem, holnapután újra meg fogjuk ismételni. Befejezem a bolhairtó kezelést, még ha a holttesteden keresztül kell is megtennem, és erre a szavamat adom!

A szekrény alatt a némileg bosszús és borzas macska felemelte az egyik mancsát, hogy őrült tempóban megvakarja a fejét.

Két nap. Az elég időt ad neki, hogy telefertőzze azokkal azt a köpenyt, amit az Ember a falra akasztott, ahogy a talárját is és a… A macska lopva kisurrant a szekrény alól és a székhez lopódzott, ahol a férfi ült. Majd figyelmeztetés nélkül a mellkasára ugrott és élvezetét lelve hozzádörgölte magát a ruhához.

A férfi felmordult, és dühös tekintettel megragadta a nyakszirtjénél fogva.

Shadow pislogott, és hagyta, hogy enyhe dorombolás törjön fel a torkából. A fekete szempár akarata ellenére kicsit ellágyult és egy pillanatnyi hezitálás után visszarakta a mellkasára. A macska összegömbölyödött és ezúttal őszintén dorombolt.

A varázsló felsóhajtott, de végigsimított a bűzlő bundán.

- Bolhazsák – morogta.

A macska szemei lecsukódtak és elmosolyodott.

VÉGE


End file.
